Bokura no Soccer
by OtakuTsubasa
Summary: [Takes 4 years after GO] After the FFI Vision 2, fours years later, The Holy Road opened up. No Managing. No Keshins. No Souls. Only fighting with their passion. This year, Raimon's current Soccer Club takes the challenge of joining the Holy Road. [Bad Summary/Will Change Later Through Out the Story] [OC SUBMISSION CLOSED] [COLLAB with RandomGirl777 and AnimeLuver59] [First Fanfic]
1. OC Submit and INFO

**OtakuTsubasa: Hi people I don't know! [Bokura no Soccer = Our Soccer] I'm Tsubasa, a NEWBIE!**

**RandomGirl777: ****Hi People I know! I'm NANAMI!**

**AnimeLuver59: …it's been awhile since I've been on FanFiction… Just call me Na...or AnimeLuver59-san**

**RandomGirl777: Tsubasa is a boy by the way…**

**AnimeLuver59: I haven't seen boy authors for Inazuma Eleven…do you know any Nanami?**

**RandomGirl777: ^3^' I think we're friends…we don't talk much…but…I mistake him for a girl…ahah…it was embarrassing…. Q/Q**

**AnimeLuver59: Disappointed. **

**RandomGirl777: Gomen'ne…**

**OtakuTsubasa: Stop talking about things I don't care about, do that on your accounts!**

**RandomGirl777 and AnimeLuver59: -Throws a Table Together- **

**OtakuTsubasa: …well, if you people are interested in joining on the fun, please submit…**

**OC SUBMIT FORM**

**NAME:[last,first]  
NICKNAME:[If they have one]  
GENDER:[Not all needed to be Female]  
AGE:[12-15]  
YEAR:[1****st**** Years: 12-13, 2****nd**** Years: 13-14, 3****rd**** Years: 14-15]  
PERSONALITY:[Please make it descriptive, or I'll make your OC, OOC]  
APPEARANCE:[Also make this one descriptive, if you can]  
NATIONALITY:  
FAMILY MEMBERS:  
BACKGROUND:[Past life, no Sad past needed, only if you want to]  
SCHOOL:[Raimon, Teikoku, Kidokawa...etc..]**

**~CLOTHES~  
CASUAL:[Everyday Clothes]  
PJ:[Sleeping Clothes]  
FORMAL:[Things you'll wear to a party/wedding]**

**~FAVORITE THING STUFF~  
FAVORITE FOOD:  
DISLIKED FOOD:  
FAVORITE DRINK:  
DISLIKED DRINK:  
FAVORITE COLOR:  
DISLIKED COLOR:**

**~SOCCER STUFF~  
POSITION:[Opening: 1 Forward, 4 Midfielders, 3 Defenders, and 1 GoalKeeper]  
ELEMENT:[Hissatsu Element!]  
HISSATSUS:[About 2-5 should be fine]  
SOCCER STYLE:[Like how they play soccer, everyone has their own Style]  
HOW LONG HAS THEY PLAYED SOCCER?:  
DO THEY LOVE SOCCER?:**

**~OTHER STUFF~  
LIKES:  
DISLIKES:  
FEARS:[About 3-4 is fine]  
FLAWS:[If you don't mind]  
TALENTS:  
HOBBIES:  
WHAT THEY PREFER TO BE CALLED:  
WHAT THEY CALL OTHERS:**

**OtakuTsubasa: So, hopefully, you'll be able to fill this out!**

**AnimeLuver59: That's a bit too much…don't you think?**

**RandomGirl777: Un…un…eto…is it me, or out of us three…I'm the more evil one.**

**OtakuTsubasa and AnimeLuver59: It's you.**

**RandomGirl777: EH?!**

**OtakuTsubasa: Well, we had a pointless chat…well, hopefully I will get OCs, if you people don't mind, I will be picking the OCs!**

**AnimeLuver59: Reminder, Tenma and the others will be in Highschool, and Endou-san and the others will be around 28, so no children will be born yet!(Unless they're little babies or kids)**

**RandomGirl777: -Disappointed-**

**OtakuTsubasa: Romance will be barely used.**

**AnimeLuver59: No Mary-Sues/Gary-Sues(?) Allowed. I just can't write them…**

**OtakuTsubasa: Thank you!**

**AnimeLuver59: And bye!**

**RandomGirl777: ….**

**[NOTED: We do not OWN _INAZUMA ELEVEN, _We just won ourselves.]  
[2 NOTED: OtakuTsubasa is a Cousin to RandomGirl777 and AnimeLuver59, they call themselves the "Cousin Trio" or just think of them as Hamano, Hayami, and Kurama.]**


	2. Chapter 1- Raimon's Soccer Club's Status

_Chapter 1 – Raimon's Soccer Club's Status_

_[Stand up, Raimon, you have to Stand up!]_

* * *

**Nagasaki Tsubasa's Point of View**

_Konnichi'wa, I'm Raimon's Soccer Club, Captain, and 2__nd__ year, Nagasaki Tsubasa._

_Last year, Raimon lost the Holy Road, due to some Player exchanges and having no kantoku._

_Our Kantoku, Endou Mamoru-san, disappeared, and our only goal keeper, Hajime Nanami, went overseas to America to train._

_So, now, a year from that day, Holy Road is starting, once again._

_Our current kantoku, Miwa Kanade-san, and some new players._

_First year, Hanaraki Akara.  
A shy girl._

_First year, Momoshiro Makoto.  
A weird boy._

_First year, Okina Masaru.  
A boy with big words._

_And._

_Second year, Kuwano Geki.  
I can't really say anything._

_Then our current members._

_Third year, Naito Yori-san._

_Third-year, Yukishiro Natsume-san._

_Second year, Matsubara Atsuko._

_Second year, Hiromi Satoshi._

_Second year, Nakagami Tendou._

_Second year, Shirogane Yami._

_Then there's me._

_Second year, Nagasaki Tsubasa._

_That's 11 members. _

_And–_

"Tsubasa, practice is going to start."

"Oh, Satoshi, I'll come in a bit, let me finish this."

"Okay."

_And, today we were told something that none of us was ready for…_

* * *

**Nanami: Sorry for the REALLY short chapter, I thought it would just had been a bit easier to make something short a simple like this, so I did it! We just pretty much accepted all the OCs we got! **

**Hanaraki Akara – ****SapphireSpade  
****Naito Yori – AlsiusHaku  
Nakagami Tendou & Shirogane Yami – FourthMind**

**Nanami: The future chapters should be WAY LONGER than this, so don't mind this chapter! **

_**It's just the beginning!**_

_We do not own Inazuma Eleven, We only own Our OCs and the Bokura Series._


End file.
